Rebecca Bunch
Bio Character history . At her new home she met her boss Darryl, Josh's friend Greg and co-worker Paula. Rebecca got invited by Greg to join him at a party Josh was going to be . She deflected Greg's questions about her obsession with Josh by kissing him and had an emotional breakdown upon learning Josh had a girlfriend. Greg decided to take her home and on thier way out they bumped into Paula. Once they were alone Paula got Rebecca to accidentally admit she was chasing after Josh. Surprisingly she encouraged Rebecca to keep pursuing him. Rebecca then received a phone message from Josh. He was replying to a text message she sent earlier and was asking Rebecca to dinner to catch up. Rebecca and Paula were ecstatic about where this could lead . As time passed they started to wonder when Josh would follow up on his invite. They tried to get into a night club he was going to but were turned away. Later that night Rebecca had a chance meeting with Josh and his girlfriend Valencia at the grocery store. Josh lied to Valencia and said they knew each other when they were children at summer camp. Rebecca went along with the lie and after the encounter she became obsessed with becoming Valencia's friend. She went to a yoga class Valencia is instructing and from there they start to bond . They went to the night club together with Josh and Greg and at first had a good time . Things went sour when Rebecca got caught up in a moment she was sharing with Valencia and started to kiss her. Valencia was furious and got even angrier when Rebecca inadvertently revealed the truth about her true history with Jodh. Valencia forbade Josh to spend any time alone with Rebecca . Paula came up with a solution to that problem by suggesting that Rebecca throw a party and invite Josh. Rebecca was reluctant due to a childhood trauma involving her father abandoning her the same day she hosted a party. Paula managed to persuade her to face her fear . While handing out flyers for the event she met her neighbor Heather Davis, a psychology student intrigued by Rebecca's obvious neurosis. Despite her efforts the party only had a few people by the time Josh showed up. However, he was very understanding and even helped make the festivities more enjoyable . Thanks to his and Paula's assistance the party was a success and Rebecca had a great time with Josh . Rebecca became depressed after receiving a phone call from her mother in which her recent decisions were heavily criticized. At Heather's suggestion she went online to find a one night stand to snap her out out of her funk. She couldn't go through with it and instead decided to put her focus on making healthier choices. When Greg learned about her new goal he decided to ask her out on date . Although she only agreed to go after she was encouraged by Josh she actually found herself having a good time. However, anxiety set in about starting something serious with Greg . She abandoned thier date to sleep with a random stranger which infuriated and appalled Greg. Disgusted with her own behavior she did regain some self respect by helping Josh get his dream job Several days later, Rebecca met up with Josh at Cup of boba only to be interrupted by Greg who was still angry at her. He accused them both of being bad people and made Rebecca obsessed with proving him wrong. To do this she got Darryl temporary custody of his daughter Madison . When she went to Greg to boast about it he was unimpressed . She decided to get full custody for Darryl by framing his ex-wife Stacy for a crime. Stacy caught her in the act and Rebecca blamed her deranged actions on her own parents bitter divorce. They agreed to settle the custody dispute amicably and went to Home Base to tell Darryl and Madison. Greg observed this and talked to Rebecca afterwards. She sincerely apologized for what happened and Greg replied that he still didn't know if she was a good person but her helping Darryl proved she's a good friend . }} Category:Characters